The Silent Child of Romdo
by TwinCheshire
Summary: Seireece. Child of parents who's house burned, leaving her with a heavy burn and no room to speak what she wants Left with the Chief Physician of Heath and Wellness, Daedalus Yumino to be her guardian and Physician. She looks up to Re-L and wishes that she could go on the adventures like Lady Re-L and her AutoReive Iggy. Vincent Law and his companion Pino and learning all in Romdo


**Hello. This is my first crack at a real dark anime...or to me its a mind-fuck anime.  
The anime is called ERGO PROXY and I thought of this while I was watching it...Hope you like it...  
Oh! I don't own ERGO PROXY. But I do own my OC...so yeaaaa...**

"Talking"  
 _'Thinking'  
 **Typing  
**_ **Thank you for putting up with my rambling...**  
 **Anyway lets get the ball** **rollin...~**

 **Child's P.O.V**  
  
There was a sound consistently in my ears. It annoyed me to death. Maybe I am dead. In purgatory? Is this Hell? Grin and bear this Hell then...  
I heard voices. Two to be more exact. One of them, to me, sounded mechanical. I couldn't move. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel a thing. All I could do was hear the voices of hell and beyond.  
There was a light in the distance. I reached toward it and found myself...alive. But how? I thought I was dead.  
The voice that tried to speak to me was beyond understanding. I couldn't hear the person that the voice belonged to and I soon found myself slipping back into the void of darkness.

It felt like forever till I found myself back to the land of living. Reality was really bright and muffled for some reason. I looked around the bright room and found my body on a hospital bed. I felt weak. I then heard the hellish sound that I was a heart monitor. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again I found myself face to face with a doctor. Or at least I thought it was a doctor. The doctor smiled at me but I couldn't hear the person. I open my mouth to speak to the doctor but I heard nothing. Well...not completely nothing. I heard a shallow breath escape my mouth and it hurt my throat. I wanted to raise my hand to my neck but I could barely move my fingers as is. My toes were the same. I couldn't see them but I could definitely feel them under the white blanket.

"...-Are you?...-hurt anywhere?" Is all I could make out through my weak state. I tried to speak again and the same results. Nothing but a breath and this time my throat burned. My body moved on its own and rolled to the side when I felt myself try and throw up. To my surprise I did hack up something. Felt like my guts were going to leap out of my mouth but when I was forcefully turned onto my back once again I saw blood in my mask and I tasted iron. What the hell?  
The doctor removed my mask and talked to one of the nurses and turned back to me as he wiped the red, sticky substance that dripped from my mouth. The nurse handed him some sort of tube and held my mouth open as the tube seemed to suck the red substance from the inside of my mouth. When that was done he walked to a table in my room and pored a something into a glass and walked back to me with cups in hand. Why more than one though?

As he helped me sit up, he said to me: "I want you to drink a sip of water and spit it into the other cup alright? Can you understand me?"  
I knew speaking was not an option so I nodded to him and did as he asked. The sticky, red goop was no longer dripping on my face. I then noticed my o' so fashionable green ball gown was draped with blood after that innocent act. The doctor noticed it too and sighed. His next action caught me in complete surprise. He undressed me! My super young body was expose to him for a few seconds before he covered me up with the savior white blanket.

The doctor went out of the room with the stained gown, leaving me with the AutoReiv and the nurse. Those AutoReivs hella creep me out. It's soulless eyes staring through me as if I was na-... _._ oh...right. I AM NAKED! _"WHERE DID YOU GO WITH MY CLOTHES YOU FREAK DOCTOR!? DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS...THING..."_ I thought as my prayers were answered. The doctor was back with a fresh ball gown and a...needle? My eyes widened in fear of that.

I tried to back away from the pointed object but found myself unable to move my legs. I shut my eyes and hid under the white blanket as best as I could. The blanket was pulled off of me and I was grabbed, gently by the doctor and his gloved hands. I shut my eyes before he had a chance to pin me with the object but after a minute or two I felt no pain. When I opened my eyes I saw a new gown that tied in the back and medicine in a tube beside me, flowing into my arm. I didn't feel anything though. I then gave the doctor a confused look. One of the AutoReivs set a plate of food on a tray that moved to me. I sat up and looked at the trey that was upon me. It all looked good. A real breakfast. An egg and cheese sandwich with bacon on the side and strange looking oatmeal... eww!...But I feel like I could eat a horse I'm so hungry.

The doctor stopped me from eating this glorious food. Well...semi-glorious food by suddenly grabbing my arm.  
"I'd like to get your vitals first. If you don't mind." He said as he smiled at me.  
I nodded and he let my arm go as he took my vitals. Whatever those were...  
After the doctor was done, he let me eat.

The doctor stayed with me while I ate and after I was done the AutoReiv that gave me the food took it away. After the AutoReiv left, the doctor looked at me and started to speak.  
"Have I introduced myself?" He asked me. I shook my head as if saying 'no.'  
He sighed. "Alright. I'm Daedalus Yumeno. I'm a Chief Physician, well Doctor here in Romdo." He introduced himself. " You're, Seireese right?" He asked, looking at a picture on a holographic screen. I was totally off guard but nodded anyway.  
( **A/N:** The names are Dead-a-less and Say-Reese are how you say those names.)

Daedalus got up and started to walk away when reached out to him. But when I tried to speak there was the same hot and ragged breath that escaped my mouth. He turned back to me and walked back to my bedside. He gave me a small device that when I pressed the button, a holographic screen appeared. It also had a keyboard. So it was a mini computer but not...

"You can speak using that." He said to me as I than started to type on the mini-monitor.  
 _ **Is there anything that I could use to draw on?...**_ I asked, turning the typer around to have it face him.  
"I can see what there is but you should get some rest." He instructed me. I nodded to him and laid down on the pillow. My eyelids got extremely heavy and I slipped down over my eyes, sending me into eternal sleep once more.

A week went by and I was still on the short leash that was my hospital bed. At least the nice doctor gave me a few things to do while I recover. I have some drawing paper with a few sets of crayons and a book with the title _"Sigh language for kids."_ It had adorable pictures of big-eyed people showing how to sign the sigh language. It seems like I won't be able to talk for a while so I guess these small gifts made my day when he gave them to me. I also saw him with a more _advanced_ version of the sigh language book that was tucked under his papers. I laughed inside when I saw that and it made me smile when he came in a few hours later and tried to sigh a few sentence. I had to look up what he was trying to say but gotta admit it was fun while it lasted.

Another few days went by and he finally let me walk. It was hard at first but I got the hang of it after an hour or so. With the help of doctor Daedalus, of course. But I'm still on a leash and watch of the dreaded AutoReiv when I walk around. I just want to go on an adventure BY MYSELF! Is that so much to ask?!

The next day I was suddenly released. I didn't know the reason but Mister Daedalus said I was a'okay to leave. I was given a baby blue dress with a white collar and a white stripe down the middle that came with a small bow on the collar. I also got white socks and Mary Jane-like shoes. I sat in a wheelchair that could fit at least two of me. But beside me was a monitor that was wired to my chest and behind me was an I.V pole that was hooked up to my right arm. On the bottom of said pole was an oxygen tank with a mask attached to my face. I had to admit that I looked like I belonged in one of those run down asylums...creepy!

 _ **Where are we going?**_ I typed to Mister Daedalus.  
"I want you to meet someone special to me. Her name is Re-L Mayer. She's the Regent's granddaughter and a close friend of mine." Daedalus said as he picked me up and placed me into a car seat and all my equipment on either side of me. I was still on a tight leash by this man and didn't really like it since I didn't know him that well. One of his AutoReivs sat beside as instructed by the doctor to "monitor me." Like I could go anywhere with these cords and medical stuff chaining me to the earth. The other AutoReiv drove to this Re-L Mayer's house.

As the car went along the rode I started to hum a song that I've heard before. And all of a sudden the song that I was humming started to play inside the car. I smile and started to lip-sing the song. And he started to sing it with me! I'm starting to like this man.  
(If you want to know the song. it was Alice in musicland by 96Neko)  
 **Hope you like the first chapter of "The Silent child" I'll try to update every so often. Review and tell me what you like about the story and how I should change it, if at all...**

 **-TWCH! =^w^=**


End file.
